This invention relates to a method of forming a formable product. It also relates to apparatus for use in such method.
The invention finds particular application in the crisp-making industry in forming a milled corn product referred to as `masa`. Such corn product has a soft, moist, and substantially fibreless consistency which, after having been shaped into pieces of suitable size, is immersed in hot cooking oil to be fried. The invention could also find application in the forming of products, particularly food products, other than corn-based `masa` but having a similar consistency.
It has been found that crisps provide a better bite when they are wrinkled or corrugated instead of being flat. It is therefore desirable to provide them with such shape.
Potato crisps have been provided with a corrugated shape by slicing the raw potato with corrugated blades. Attempts to provide corn-based crisps with a corrugated shape have heretofore not met with success.